Parce que tu voulais naître
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel vient de faire une découverte qui a remis en question ce qu'il savait de lui. Michel fait de son mieux pour le réconforter.


**Parce que tu voulais naître**

Gabriel aurait voulu que son cerveau se déconnecte et fonde dans une soupe de grumeaux de matière grise pour ne plus avoir à penser.

Il ne voulait pas repenser à ce qu'il avait découvert.

_Comment tu as pu, Luci ?_

Il revoyait encore le visage effaré de l'Archange aux ailes noires se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait laissé s'échapper de sa bouche, il voyait encore la longue main pâle se tendre vers lui pour le supplier de rester, de donner à l'Étoile du Matin une chance de s'expliquer – _mais comment peut-on justifier ça ?_

Il sentait ses yeux brûler.

_Gaby, chéri, je te jure que je peux tout t'expliquer… Ecoute-moi, seulement…_

Mais il avait déjà écouté. Il avait déjà entendu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entendre.

_Comment tu as pu faire ça, Luci ?_

Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi trahi.

Depuis qu'il était né, son gardien n'avait pas arrêté de lui mentir. Lucifer lui avait toujours assuré que tous les Archanges avaient été personnellement façonnés par le Créateur Lui-même.

Sauf que Gabriel était le seul d'entre les Archanges à posséder un nombril. Il n'avait pas été _créé_. Il était _né_.

Né à cause des deux personnes qu'il aurait le moins soupçonnées de lui avoir fait ça.

_Comment ils ont pu ?_

Il enfouit son visage derrière ses genoux et serra les mâchoires pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

Comment Lucifer pensait qu'il allait encore lui faire confiance, après lui avoir caché le fait qu'il l'avait _mis au monde _?

Gabriel savait qu'il ressemblait à Lucifer. Il avait cru que Dieu avait simplement recopié quelques uns des traits de l'Étoile du Matin pour les lui attribuer. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il avait ce visage en particulier à cause de ses gènes.

_Comment ils ont pu ?_

Rien à faire, il sentait un spasme le parcourir rien qu'à essayer de se représenter Lucifer en train de faire l'amour avec…

Il ravala un sanglot.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _lui_, son autre géniteur ? Il ne suffisait donc pas que Lucifer ne soit pas son frère aîné, et prétende l'être ? Il fallait que _lui _aussi joue la même comédie ?

Des larmes transparentes coulèrent sur les joues pâles du Messager.

« Gabriel ? » fit une voix très reconnaissable derrière lui.

Oh non. N'importe qui mais pas _lui_. Il n'était pas en état… Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans voler en éclats.

« Gabriel » répéta à nouveau la voix, doucement.

Si jamais l'autre essayait de le toucher, il allait se mettre à hurler. Et pas un petit cri, non, un vrai hurlement, le genre qui vous pulvérise les tympans de manière irréversible.

Un froissement de tissu. L'autre s'était assis à côté de lui mais ne tentait pas d'initier un contact – heureusement. Gabriel renifla sans aucune classe.

« Lucifer a laissé échapper le morceau, c'est ça ? » voulut s'assurer Michel.

Pas de réponse.

« Le con » lâcha le Prince des Archanges, sa grâce jetant des étincelles d'agacement.

« Maintenant, je sais pourquoi j'ai un nombril » commenta le Messager d'un ton affreusement dépourvu de chaleur.

Michel se tendit, mal à l'aise.

« Tu n'étais pas supposé savoir pourquoi. »

« Donc toute ma vie était supposée être un mensonge ? » cracha l'adolescent roux avec acidité.

« Non ! Pas un mensonge… »

« Alors tu appelles ça comment ! » explosa Gabriel. « Toi et Lucifer, vous m'avez toujours seriné que c'était le Grand Barbu en Chef qui avait décidé de faire un petit jeu de construction, et pouf, un Messager ! Alors que j'avais des PARENTS ! »

L'Aîné des Anges tiqua en entendant le mot. Un ange n'était pas supposé avoir d'autre parent que Dieu.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent des yeux jaunes du Messager.

« Pourquoi moi ? » gémit-il. « J'ai pas demandé ça. »

Michel considéra l'adolescent avec tristesse.

« Je sais bien. »

« Alors pourquoi TU n'as pas pris la peine d'enfiler une capote avant de baiser Luci ! » s'écria désespérément le garçon. « Merde ! Les conséquences, tu les connais pourtant ! »

« Parce que les Archanges ne peuvent pas avoir de progéniture » lâcha Michel. « Ils en sont biologiquement incapables, veux-je dire. »

Gabriel le considéra avec des yeux ronds.

« Je suis stérile, Gaby. Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, et Lucifer non plus. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » rétorqua l'adolescent. « Je suis pas sorti d'un chou, bordel ! »

Le Prince des Archanges se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu es… Ta naissance aurait dû être impossible. Quand Lucifer s'est rendu compte qu'il avait récupéré un petit locataire, je peux te garantir que tout le monde a été TRÈS surpris. »

Gabriel s'assombrit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul être au monde capable de rendre fertile un ange affligé de stérilité, et Il n'agissait jamais sans raison.

« C'est Dieu, c'est ça ? Il a fait un petit tour de passe-passe et bim, un polichinelle dans le tiroir de Lulu ? »

« En fait, non. »

Les prunelles jaunes s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes.

« Putain, Michel, tu vas arrêter de me payer ma tête, oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais d'où viennent les âmes, Gabriel ? »

Pris de court, le Messager avala sa salive.

« De Dieu. Enfin, les âmes ou l'équivalent. Pour les anges, ce serait leur essence. »

« Exactement. L'essence d'un ange ne fait qu'un avec Dieu jusqu'au moment où cette essence se détache du Créateur et rentre dans un embryon alors que celui-ci vient de se former. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que c'est à ce moment-là que l'essence d'un ange effectue le seul et unique choix libre de toute son existence. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Parfaitement. Elle choisit ses futurs géniteurs. »

Cette fois, Gabriel resta bouche bée.

« C'est un choix crucial. Le seul auquel même Dieu ne s'oppose pas. Quand un ange veut avoir deux anges précis comme géniteurs, il s'arrangera toujours pour qu'ils se retrouvent en position de le concevoir. Tout ça avant même d'exister véritablement, c'est fort, non ? »

L'adolescent ne rigola pas.

« Gabriel » fit doucement l'Archange blond. « Si moi et Lucifer avons réussi à concevoir, c'est parce que toi, tu avais décidé de naître. Tu voulais venir au monde, tu nous as choisis. »

Le Messager déglutit. Son envie de sangloter revint en force. C'était l'histoire la plus invraisemblable, la plus extravagante qu'il avait entendue de toute sa courte existence – selon les critères célestes – et pourtant… Pourtant, elle sonnait _vrai_.

Lucifer n'était pas franchement un modèle de parentalité. Toujours à jurer, à se comporter comme si seul son nombril importait et à se moquer du reste de sa famille. Michel ne faisait guère meilleure figure, vu qu'il était absent pratiquement tout le temps et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'occuper de ses cadets dans la vie quotidienne.

Mais ils faisaient de leur mieux avec Gabriel. Ils essayaient réellement de prendre soin de lui – d'accord, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de le gâter et n'arrivaient pas à exercer ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'autorité sur lui, mais ils l'aimaient.

Il avait deux parents qui l'aimaient.

Gabriel se remit à pleurer.

« Je veux pas » gémit-il. « C'est trop grand pour moi. »

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est comme ça » répliqua Michel. « Enfin, à l'époque, tu n'avais pas encore rencontré Raphaël pour qu'il te martèle de réfléchir à ce que tu fais. »

L'adolescent eut un petit rire amer.

« Et maintenant, quoi ? Comment je vis en sachant que je suis né ? »

Les ailes bronze orangées s'agitèrent.

« Comme tu as toujours vécu. Est-ce que ça change vraiment tant de choses que ça ? »

« Tiens donc ! » aboya l'adolescent. « Je ne suis seulement PAS qui je croyais être ! »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu es et tu seras toujours Gabriel. C'est juste une pièce de plus à rajouter à ce qui fait de toi qui tu es. »

Le Messager renifla.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux être comme d'habitude avec toi et Luci, maintenant. »

C'était à prévoir, mais Michel eut quand même l'impression qu'il venait de se faire poignarder. Gabriel était-il en train de le rejeter à présent qu'il savait quelle était la véritable nature de leur lien de parenté ?

« J'ai toujours le droit de t'aimer, au moins ? » interrogea-t-il, mi-ironique mi-sérieux.

Pour toute réponse, Gabriel le regarda… et se jeta subitement à son cou.

« Hé là ! »

« Ne dis rien » souffla le garçon. « Tiens-moi, c'est tout. »

La grâce de l'adolescent vibrait comme du verre sur le point de se briser. Michel fit la grimace mais exécuta la consigne.

Il sentit des larmes chaudes tremper son épaule. Sa propre grâce vrombit en réaction.

_Je suis désolé, mon cœur_, pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il était désolé que Gabriel ait à souffrir de son ascendance. Mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir conçu.

Gabriel était Gabriel. Comment pouvait-il regretter d'être le père d'un tel ange ?

Il ne pouvait pas, voilà tout.


End file.
